1 Jack in
Step One: Jack In Obviously, since you are reading this, you have some way to get online. Good. Because online is where the games happen. While you can access the Wiki from mobile devices, to do jobs (attend a game session) you will need an internet connection and preferably a laptop. I know that the power of tablets is increasing frequently, but there's a lot of stuff that Runnerhub uses across a wide spectrum of technology. Laptops and desktops seem to be common points between them, but are not the sole locations of that technology. We'll get to the specific programs in a moment. Be aware, though, you will be running some form of internet browser, as well as doing a conference call using a VOIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol) service. You will also need to have some form of copy of your character sheet: either PDF, print out, or the software itself open. Lastly, you will need an internet connection to be able to let you do all this at one time. Bare bones definition Runnerhub is more than just a network where people gather to share In Character (IC) posts; Runnerhub is also a hub for Shadowrunners (get it?) to coordinate games. It's hard enough to find a table in your own neighborhood. We've just found a way to connect you to others across the globe with the same desire to play. Technomancy: When we say that there's a lot of technology involved, it comes across like you must be very computer literate to use it. The reality is that we have people who fall anywhere on that curve. You can have programmed for high tech companies, or you could know how to read your email. What matters is that you are here to have fun. Some of the programs accept macros, and some do not. Not everybody has macros on their gaming table or in their character file. (If you do set up macros as a player, I'd recommend keeping something like a Google Doc or Dropbox File where you can copy/paste the macros from this doc to Roll20. More later.) Specifically, the technology that Runnerhub uses is explained in pages further along. If you are looking for platforms to contain these various programs or apps, it helps to list all the technology resources we use. Primary communication is via Skype, but secondary communication is handled through Discord or TeamSpeak - and that choice is up to the Game Master for that run. The virtual table top we use to play the games on is Roll20.net, which can be accessed via internet browser. Players often have PDF sheets of their characters open in secondary windows, if not the "active" or "career" version of the character sheet in the character creation software. Additionally, there will be other things that players or GMs add via links and secondary windows: maps, character artwork, concept art, music files, etc. Lastly, there may be streaming or recording software open and running. (Streaming and recording is a possibility, but not a requirement. If you have an issue with your voice or content being recorded for streaming, please inform the GM at the beginning of the run.) A word about words: One note: the majority of the interactions on the Hub are in English. Just because we all have a common language, though, does not mean we all have the same accent or same understanding of idioms. You might find you are the only one representing your country in your next game (job). Please remember that what you say in your home turf doesn't always mean the same thing elsewhere. Ya gotta show respect to get respect, neh? That's OK, chummer. It's a new age. It's the Sixth Age, after all. Speaking of characters, it's time to check out the character creation pages. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Orientation walk through